


Bait and Switch

by XiWritesThings



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cameras, F/M, M/M, Porn, gay4pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiWritesThings/pseuds/XiWritesThings
Summary: Reita's low on cash. Kai and Ruki have plenty to spare, and an offer for the cash-strapped blonde. Just how far is Reita willing to go to earn the money?





	1. Chapter 1

Kai and Ruki strolled lazily down the beach, both scanning the beachgoers for anyone they might find interesting. Ruki had his phone in hand, filming “the scenery”. Nothing too abnormal for the current setting! People took pictures and videos at the beach all the time. No, they weren’t worried about standing out just yet. Until they found someone interesting, they were just two guys enjoying the day.

A little bit later, Ruki stops in his tracks.

“What is it?” Kai stops too, stepping close to peek at the preview of the video on the screen. Ruki zooms in on an athletic looking blonde with a bandana hanging around his neck.

“He’s hot,” Ruki murmurs, almost to his self, using his camera to inspect the guy closer, panning across his toned body, humming appreciatively.

“What?” Kai scoffs, “He’s got muscle. Are you trying to get me punched?”

“Come on, he’s the hottest guy we’ve seen all day. If you can talk him into it, I’ll cover it,” Ruki turns a pouty expression on Kai, who preferred to earn money, not spend it. “You know I’ll pony up for quality product! And _that_ , my friend, is a luxury model.”

Kai examines the serious looking guy on the screen for a little bit, weighing his options. Considering the cash possibly at stake here, he accepts the task, “Alright. Stay here, I’ll go talk to him.”

At this, Ruki grins triumphantly, “Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah. If he breaks my face, you’re paying to fix it,” Kai waves a dismissive hand, already trudging through the sand towards their target. Ruki keeps the camera trained on the guy, biting his lip as he admires the finely toned arms displayed so nicely by the guy’s tank top. Eventually, he sees the guy look up, as if someone had called to him, and moments later, Kai appears on screen. He wishes he could hear the conversation…

“Hey man,” Kai greets, “If you got a minute, can I join you for a bit?”

The blonde remains seated on his beach towel, “Uh, yeah. What’s up?”

“Not much, not much. Thanks,” Kai sits in the sand beside the guy, not wanting to jump into it too quickly and scare him off, “Perfect day, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” the he nods.

“Here by yourself?”

Same answer. “Yeah,” with a nod.

“That’s cool! I’m out here with a buddy of mine. We’re in the film industry, doing some recruiting and stuff. We couldn’t help but notice you’ve got a really cool look,” Kai says, and the blonde gives him a weird look. Before he has a chance to protest, Kai keeps talking, “I mean, the hair and the bandanna and muscles and all, y’know! You just look like a cool guy, like the bad-boy type, or whatever. Obviously you take care of your body. You ever thought about being a model?”

“Wha--? Uh, no,” the blonde looks down at his body, as if trying to see what Kai saw, “Well, I mean, yeah. But not like, seriously or anything!”

“You should, man,” Kai says, “You’d be perfect for what we’re filming, my friend practically shoved me over here to ask you. If you got some time and could use a little cash, we’d love to test you in front of the camera! We’ll pay you for your time, and all. It’ll be super easy, practically getting paid to do nothing.”

The guy perks up a little at the mention of cash, but a suspicious look crosses his face at the same time, “Money’s a little tight, yeah, so I’m listening. Just what kind of thing are you filming?”

“Okay, okay,” Kai immediately goes into bashful mode. It’s all an act, but apparently it’s hard to hate him when he starts acting that way, and he takes advantage of that often. “Hear me out. Some people just say ‘nope!’ right away before I have a chance to explain—it’s an adult video…”

“Eh?!” he balks, looking around as if someone could have heard, even though his towel was off on its own, “A porno? Are you serious?”

So the guy didn’t refuse right away! Kai decided to take that as a good sign, and to push further.

“Yeah, if you want to call it that, I guess. Like I said, it’s just a camera test, no big deal. We ask you some questions, you tell us a little about yourself, then we have you pose a little to show off those muscles,” he squeezes the guy’s bicep, grinning, “We’ve got a pretty girl for you, you can make out a little, cop a feel, and if things get, ah, _comfortable_ , we can get into the real fun if you know what I’m sayin’! You do whatever you feel okay doing, we film it all. If you hate it, we’ll delete it, pay you for trying. If it’s all cool, we keep it and pay you even better! It’s a win-win, really! You get laid and you get paid, can’t beat that for some easy cash on a sunny afternoon, eh?”

At the beginning of Kai’s spiel, the guy seemed to be laughing it off, but as Kai continued, he started to listen more and more seriously.

“So, I get paid whether you keep it or not?”

“Yeah,” Kai shrugs, “But we pay you a loooot better if you let us keep it.”

“And I just have to talk about myself and fool around a bit?”

Kai nods, “Exactly.”

“So, like, am I supposed to go with you now, or something?” he looks around uncertainly.

“Yeah, we’ve got a hotel room nearby with our good camera and the girl. We’ll take you there, keep you as long as you’re willing to stay. Usually takes just over an hour, maybe more, it depends. Make decisions on the spot, we give you your cash and you go on your merry way,” Kai explains nonchalantly, “You game?”

The blonde takes his time scanning the horizon, only sign that he’d heard Kai was a tiny thoughtful frown on his face. Kai watches expectantly as the guy sits there as still as a statue, and the quiet drags on a little too long for Kai’s comfort. But after a few more long moments, the guy heaves a sigh and nods, “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Fuck it, why not?”

An almost dangerous grin crosses Kai’s face, and he claps the guy on the back, “There we go! That’s what I like to hear. C’mon man, let’s make this thing happen.”

 

 

With a quiet rustle, the camera is turned on and settled on a tripod. On the little LCD screen, the blonde guy from the beach comes into focus, sitting stiffly on a dated hotel-room couch. He seems to be watching whoever is behind the camera, and there’s a few more audible rustles as Ruki, kneeling behind the tripod on the hotel bed, sets up a second, handheld camera and hands it to Kai.

“Okay,” he says, “Begin.”

Kai’s voice enters the recording, though he too is off-camera, “Alright, here we go. Can you tell us your name?”

“Ahh, I’m Reita,” the blonde says, nodding slightly.

“Reita, thanks for joining us. How old are you?”

He sits rather still, unlike most of their recruits, who fidget in front of the camera, “22.”

“And why don’t you tell us your height and weight?”

Reita pauses a moment to think, “Um, I’m 172cm and I weigh 55kg.”

“What is it that you do, Reita?”

“I work at a music shop,” Reita nods a little again.

“Ah, I can see it perfectly. You look like you belong there,” Kai observes, and Reita gives a little, nervous laugh. “But a music shop wouldn’t give you a body like that. How do you keep so fit?”

“Oh, I work out pretty often,” Reita seems to preen a little, examining himself with a little bit of pride, “And I’m very careful about what I eat. Lots of protein, because of weight training, and stuff.”

“I see. Well, you look great,” Kai says. It’s true. Both Ruki and the chick they brought are leering at him. “You must get a lot of interest, looking like that. Do you have a girlfriend?”

Another nervous little laugh, “No, I don’t.”

“How long has it been since you’ve had sex with a girl?”

“Um,” once more, Reita pauses to think, “It’s been three months.”

“And when is the last time you came?”

“On my own?” more thinking, “Uhh, five days ago?”

“I see, I see. Do you masturbate often?”

Reita shrugs, “Once or twice a week.”

“Ah, so you’re about ready for some action, then, aren’t you?” Kai laughs. Reita laughs too, but ducks his head almost shyly.

“Yeah, I guess!”

“Can you stand up for me?” Kai asks, and Reita does, looking a little unsure of himself now. Moving in for a closer view, Kai pans the camera up Reita’s body, “Excellent. And how about taking off your shirt?—Ah, perfect, perfect. Why don’t you pose for me? Flex a little.” As Reita follows Kai’s instructions, Kai continues to film closer shots while the other camera catches the whole package.

“Excellent,” Kai continues, “Obviously you are confident with your body. Are you as confident about your penis size?”

This makes Reita laugh again, “Is anyone? Not really. I mean, it’s not tiny, but like… I don’t know. It’s okay.”

“Can you show us?”

“Wha--? Now?” he curls in on himself a little like he’s embarrassed, looking at Kai off-camera, surprised, “While it’s small? I’m not hard yet.”

“Ohh, okay. Well, we brought a girl along for you. Do you like her?”

Reita’s gaze shifts to a corner of the room, though the girl standing there doesn’t show up on either camera. Scratching at the back of his neck, he says, “Um. Yeah, she’s really pretty.”

Behind the camera, Kai gestures for her to join Reita, and she steps into the shot. Cozying up to Reita’s side, she strokes a hand across his abs, while Ruki watches jealously from the bed.

“Why don’t you help him get hard for us? Touch his dick,” Kai instructs.

The girl’s hand shifts down Reita’s torso, groping his cock through his swim-shorts. He looks a little shocked by it.

“You can touch her too, it’s okay,” Kai adds. Now looking relieved, Reita smiles at the girl, an arm wrapping around her to grope her ass. She nuzzles closer, kissing and licking his neck, making his eyes flutter a little. Turning his head toward her, Reita makes a little noise to get her attention, and pouts his lips to request a kiss. She readily gives him one, kissing him heatedly.

“Feeling good?” Kai asks.

Reita nods, hardening pretty quickly under the attention, “Mmhm.”

“How about you take off your shorts, now?” Kai suggests, and the girl steps back while Reita slips out of them. His cock stands proudly upward, and Kai gets a close up shot of it. In the camera, Kai’s hand appears, using one finger to press Reita’s cock down away from his belly, “This is more than okay, you have nothing to worry about, man.”

Reita squirms away from Kai’s touch, looking startled, and his cock nearly slaps back against his stomach, “Oh, um, thanks.”

After a cue from Kai, the girl steps close again to stroke Reita’s cock properly this time. She kisses at his shoulder, his collarbone, and then bends to lick his nipple. He swallows thickly.

“Still feeling good?” Kai asks.

Again, Reita nods distractedly.

“Good, good,” while he’s distracted, Kai slips in: “Are you only interested in girls? Or do you like boys too?”

Shaking his head, Reita laughs, “No, I only like girls.”

“I see, I see. Of course, I have to ask! Even though we have a girl for you to fool around with, this _is_ technically a gay video,” Kai informs him. Reita’s eyebrows raise with surprise, “We won’t make you do anything if you don’t want to! But, if you look over there—“ the camera pans to a side wall, where a poster board is set up detailing different sexual acts with increasing dollar amounts beside them, “We have uhhh, a menu of sorts, set up for today. If you wanted to earn even more money, you can choose an item from the menu to perform with Ruki, and each item you perform will earn you extra cash! While she plays with your cock, please look over the menu and see if there is anything you are interested in!”

Reita looks at the menu, seeming a little intimidated.

 **1 – Ear Licking $10**  
**2 – Nipple Play $20**  
**3 – Anal Play $30**  
**4 – Sex Toy Penetration $50**  
**5 – Tongue Kiss $50**  
**6 – Handjob $100**  
**7 – Facial Cumshot $100**  
**8 – Blowjob $300**  
**9 – Anal Sex $500**  
**10 – 3some $1000**

It takes a while for Reita’s brain to function properly, since he’d been focused on the girl and the really, really nice way she was touching him. If Kai had jumped this on him right at the start, he’d have refused instantly, but his cock is hard and he’s feeling amorous, and damn it, he’s low on money!

Thoughtful eyes turn to Ruki, observing the small man who has been watching in silence. There’s an obvious look of interest on Ruki’s face, but Reita’s more interested in the makeup he’s wearing and those full, surprisingly kissable-looking lips. He’s not interested in guys, but if the guy is as feminine as Ruki, could it really be so bad to be touched by him a little, as long as the girl is doing the important work? Her tongue swipes over his nipple again, and he thinks about how nice it would feel to have the same happening to the other, and his decision is made.

“I, um… 1 and 2 would be okay, I think,” he nods, as if to encourage himself.

“Oh! Great,” Kai grins at Ruki, who barely manages to keep the triumph off his face, “Why don’t you sit down on the couch—ah, with your hips forward a bit, knees a little apart, so we can see the goods. Yes, like that—and get comfortable.”

When Reita settles on the couch, the girl takes one side of him, still stroking his cock and now kissing at his neck again. His eyes avoid Ruki entirely, but Ruki doesn’t seem phased by it at all. Taking Reita’s other side, he brushes Reita’s hair off and away from his ear and neck, and leans in to trail a sensual lick along the outer shell of his ear. Continuing like this, he licks and suckles and nips at the sensitive skin on and around Reita’s ear, fully determined to turn this gorgeous straight boy on so much that he couldn’t resist him! Really, Ruki thinks this is the hottest guy he’s ever seen!

Ruki’s finger traces around Reita’s nipple, making smaller and smaller circles until he’s stroking the hardened little peak directly. He pinches and pulls at it while his devilish tongue works magic on Reita’s ear and neck, making his eyelids flutter. The girl is doing the same on his other ear now, but her licks are softer and more timid. A tiny little moan escapes from low in Reita’s throat, when their combined efforts truly start working on him.

“This seems okay for you. Who’s doing a better job?” Kai asks, smirking knowingly behind the camera.

Eyebrows knitting together, eyes closed, Reita lets them continue for a bit. Ruki doubles his efforts, and Reita finally decides, to his own surprise, “Uhhh, he… he is.”

Snickering a little, this answer doesn’t surprise Kai, because he knows just what Ruki is capable of. He gets a tighter shot of Ruki’s tongue sweeping along Reita’s neck, and then prompts, “Would you like to look again, see if anything else sounds good?”

Reita looks at the menu again, and when Ruki finds—and focuses on—a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear, Reita’s hips twitch toward the girls hand. _Hand…_ His eyes settle on the handjob option. Would Ruki’s hand be any different than hers? If he closed his eyes, would he even know who was touching him? For $100, did he really care that much?? Thinking of the bills he owed, he decides that no, he probably didn’t.

“Um. I, uh… n-number 6?”

“Oooh, handjob. Good choice! Ruki, wanna take over?”

When the girl lets go of him, Reita startles, eyes widening, “You’re staying here, right? I can still play with you?”

She giggles, nodding, petting his shoulder soothingly. He relaxes a bit then, eyes still firmly avoiding Ruki, even when the other man grabs his cock and starts stroking… and, stroking him well, it seems. Really, really well, actually! His grip is firmer, more certain, and he twists his wrist just right at the end of each stroke. He really knew how to handle a dick! _Because he HAS one,_ Reita’s brain reminds him, and he stubbornly kisses the girl to try and block it out. Eyes closed—making out with her, groping her boobs—he can pretend that she’s the one touching him.

Ruki can feel Reita’s attention shifting away from him, and just as stubbornly, he catches Reita’s nipple between his teeth to try and draw it back. It makes him gasp and his back arch towards Ruki’s mouth, which eagerly accepts the offering, suckling Reita’s nipple. Changing hands, Ruki continues to stroke Reita, but now cups his balls gently with the other. It’s not long before Reita’s hips are rolling in time with Ruki’s hands.

“If you’re going to cum, be sure to tell us first,” Kai tells him, getting a close shot of Ruki’s mouth on Reita’s nipple, and panning down to get a close up of the handjob. Reita hums in acknowledgement.

God, this was nice! What an awesome way to get paid! He could almost forget that a man was jacking him off, and just enjoy the sensation again. It _was_ really nice to have someone else do it, after all! All too soon, he feels a familiar tightening sensation, and he pulls away from the kiss.

“Mmmn, I’m gonna—gonna cum soon,” he says, and the girl backs out of the shot immediately, leaving Reita alone with Ruki stroking him fervently. But he doesn’t have time to think about it, because Ruki’s fingers tighten just the right amount, and the other hand caresses his balls so nicely, and suddenly he’s cumming to another man’s touch. Groaning, back arching, his abs and chest are soon coated with white ropes. Ruki continues to milk him until he’s absolutely spent, left twitching and oversensitive.

He barely notices Kai zooming in on his cock, or following the trail of cum up his torso. Almost like it’s a dream, he watches Ruki pinching his fingers and then spreading them, showing off his sticky cum for the camera. Soon, it pans back up his body and is pointed at his face.

“So, your first time doing sexy things with a guy,” Kai asks, “How was it?”

Reita can only shake his head, huffing a laugh, “Surprisingly… really good, actually.”

“Yeah? You liked it?”

He laughs again, hiding his face behind a hand, “Yeah. I guess I did.”

“We’re all still young. How many times can you cum in a day? If you want to make even more cash, we can let you rest and then try again,” Kai suggests. Reita had shown he was willing to fool around with a guy at least a little, which means he was going to egg him on as much as he possibly could, and see exactly how much this pretty blonde was willing to do for the money.

Reita heaves a sigh, breath still labored, but he’s still feeling warm and pleasant, too. Covering his eyes with his forearm, he lets out something akin to a groan, “I don’t know. Three, maybe? Yeah. Yeah, we can try.”

“Awesome,” Kai turns off the cameras, and Ruki fetches some tissues. Usually, he’d just hand them to the guy to clean themselves up, but he’ll take any excuse to get his hands back on this one. Seriously! So fucking hot! He carefully wipes Reita’s body clean, admiring his chest and abs as he does. Really, he wanted to lick him clean, but he was afraid that might startle him.

Reita continues hiding his eyes, almost afraid to open them again. He’d just let a guy jack him off. No, not just a guy—a stranger. What the fuck?

“So, that was really okay for you, Reita-san?” Ruki asks.

Again, he huffs out a long breath, still not quite believing this situation, “Yeah. It uh… felt really good.”

Ruki’s tone turns playful, “Y’know… if you stop hiding behind your arm, we can chat a little. Tell me what you like, and I can make the next one even better~”

“Still can’t believe there was a first time,” Reita huffs, but he does finally drop his arm, meeting Ruki’s eyes.

“I know,” Ruki nods, putting on a sympathetic face, patting Reita’s thigh, which makes him squirm a little, “But you did great. You’re gonna look so good on film! Some of the guys we get are so boring. They don’t react at all! Like, I know you’re trying with all your might to pretend I’m not there, but god, at least enjoy yourself a little. If we’re putting in the effort to get you off, you could at least act like it feels good, y’know? Like, they don’t even react to her.” Ruki points at the girl over his shoulder, using his thumb.

“Seriously? That’s rude,” Reita scoffs, “I mean, she’s really pretty and knows what she’s doing. Sure, it’s weird to be watched and filmed but damn, how stoic do you have to be? People joke that I’m a statue, but even I can’t help but react!”

“Yeah, you even reacted to me,” Ruki adds, rolling his eyes, “I know you were focused on her, but you still responded when I touched you. It’s hot as hell! Nobody wants to watch a corpse.”

“Well, yeah,” Reita scratches at the back of his head, eyes averting, “You, uh… you’re good with your hands, ehehe.”

Ruki leans in a little, voice lowered suggestively, “I’m even better with my mouth.” He laughs outright at the squeamish look Reita gives him, “Hah! Calm down, it’s not like I’m gonna pin you down and suck you by force. Just something to think about! Earn you a nice $300. I’ll even keep quiet so you can pretend it’s a girl.” He winks.

Reita squirms nervously, “Uh. Maybe. I don’t know. We’ll see.”

“It’s fine. Suit yourself,” Ruki shrugs, and then leans in again, voice even lower than before, “But I could show you the difference between someone who only guesses what feels good,” he tilts his head towards the girl as he says that, “and someone who genuinely _knows_ what feels good.”

Ruki shrugs again, smiling a little at Reita, who doesn’t seem to know how to respond.

“I, uh… I’ll be in the bathroom,” Reita practically flees from the couch, closing himself in the bathroom and leaning back against the door. _Three. Hundred. Dollars._ Ruki seemed like a chill enough guy, and he had a point! His handjob had been much better than the girl’s, whether Reita wanted to admit it or not. He could earn _three hundred fucking dollars,_ just to let Ruki suck his dick. He could eat out twice a day for a month on that! Going to the sink, he splashes some cold water on his face. It was just a matter of swallowing his pride at this point, really. His bank account was begging him. Wetting a washcloth, he gives a quick wash to his entire crotch area—if he was going to do this, he wasn’t going to be gross when it happened. When he’s done, he rests his hands on the edge of the sink and heaves a sigh.

After a little while, there’s a gentle knock on the door, followed by Kai’s voice, “Reita-san? How ya doing?”

“I’m good,” he answers.

“Ah, good, good,” Kai says, “Do you think you can try again soon?”

“Yeah,” Reita sighs, “I’ll be out in a moment.”

After splashing his face again, Reita pats his face dry and exits the bathroom, still not really comfortable with his decision, but coming to the same conclusion as he did earlier: _“Fuck it, why not?”_

Kai and Ruki are sitting on the edge of the bed when he emerges, looking eager and curious about him.

Squirming under the attention, he asks awkwardly, “Uh, couch again?”

“Please,” Kai gestures at it for him to sit, and gets the camera ready in his hand. At the same time Ruki turns on the one on the tripod. “Okay! We are back with Reita-san, who has had a bit of rest. Do you think you can continue?”

“Yes,” Reita nods.

“Oh good, good. Would you like to pick something straight away, or would you like to spend some time with the girl again to get warmed up?” Kai asks.

“Um,” Reita glances at the camera, at the girl, then at Kai, “The girl, please.”

Like the first time, she sits beside him, hand immediately going for his cock while they make out. Reita isn’t as shy about groping her chest this time, feeling up the nice body beside him a little selfishly. She felt more like an accessory in this situation, than a participant. Maybe he would feel bad about it later, but for now, he touched her freely.

His body seemed awake now, readily responding to makeout session and her stroking fingers, though Reita finds himself a little disappointed by her now. Ruki had done better, and for a brief moment, he finds himself wishing Ruki was the one touching him instead. When he’s fully hard, Kai clears his throat and interrupts.

“Reita, would you like to choose something from the menu?”

Turning away from the girl, Reita looks over the board again. He had pretty much decided on the blowjob, but could he really just let Ruki suck his dick only? It seemed so cold, so impersonal, which wasn’t Reita’s style at all!

He looks torn for a bit, but finally answers, “1 and 2 were fine, so I could do that again… I can… I can try 5… and maaaaaaybe six?” His head tilts a little, unsure, glancing at Ruki, “We’ll see.”

“Ohh, excellent. You chose quite a few this time. Ruki?” Kai prompts, but Ruki’s already halfway to the couch by the time he does.

Immediately going for Reita’s ear, Ruki nibbles on his earlobe, and whispers, “You _won’t_ be disappointed.” Kissing, licking and nibbling down Reita’s neck, Ruki bats the girl’s hand out of the way and wraps his fingers around Reita’s length instead. _Ohhh, yes, that’s it._ Reita sighs against the girl’s lips, abs twitching—Ruki was _definitely_ better at that.

Soon, Ruki’s mouth has found its way back to Reita’s nipple, teasing it more intensely than he did last time. It isn’t long before Reita is squirming again, which gives Ruki a wicked sense of triumph. Kissing his way back up Reita’s neck, and across his jaw, he uses his free hand to turn Reita towards him. He flicks his tongue out, barely brushing Reita’s lips, and he can feel Reita’s body tense briefly beside him. With a hesitant look on his face, Reita parts his lips, the tip of his tongue poking out. Ruki teases his own against it, flickering playfully, then curling his tongue around Reita’s and suckling the tip of it sensually.

Kissing Ruki is… different. Reita is accustomed to the soft, submissive kisses from girls. Ruki is a bit more forceful, often taking control of the kiss in a way that overwhelms Reita and makes him a little weak. Between that and those talented fingers stroking and squeezing him in _juuuust_ the right way, he moans against Ruki’s mouth. The girl kissing his neck and playing with his nipples is just a pleasant afterthought, as most of his senses are overwhelmed by Ruki. Doing this with a man had never even crossed Reita’s mind. He’d never considered what it would be like, or that it might even feel good. But here he is, and it does feel good, and his head is reeling. Ruki changes his grip, and Reita practically whimpers into his mouth.

So thoroughly wrapped up in the action, he forgets about Kai and the cameras until Kai speaks, “Ahh, that’s hot. Very nice. Are you enjoying this, Reita?”

Reita tries to look at the camera and nod, but Ruki pulls his face back towards him. Damn it, this bleach-blonde Adonis of a straight boy was letting him make out with him and jack him off! He didn’t want Reita to get distracted and chicken out. _Fuck off, Kai,_ Ruki thinks, but to no avail.

“What about number six?” he asks next, “You said maybe to it. Will you let Ruki give you a blowjob?”

Ruki gives another skillful shift of his fingers, making Reita’s body jerk and pulling a moan out of him.

“Yes!” he gasps, and Ruki suckles on his bottom lip, pulling away with a tug of it, smiling like a deviant.

Before Reita can change his mind, Ruki slips to his knees, licking Reita from base to tip in one single stripe. The blonde’s eyes flutter, and his abs tense again when Ruki closes those full, kiss-reddened lips around the head of his cock. Ruki’s wicked tongue immediately starts finding and teasing the most sensitive spots of him, making him shiver and gasp some more. _Oh. Ooohhh, he wasn’t kidding._ Reita had never had a blowjob so intent and skillful before. He doesn’t want to believe that a _man_ is making him feel this way, but he can’t stop himself from looking. Lustful eyes are watching him, rimmed in sexy, smoky black. His long hair tickles at Reita’s hips with each low bob of Ruki’s head, cheeks hollowed as he sucks passionately at Reita’s cock. If he didn’t know any better, he could almost be fooled into believing it _was_ a girl between his legs! But the memory of Ruki’s deep, sultry voice just minutes before was too vivid to let himself forget.

Ruki gives a particular swirl of his tongue, and Reita moans aloud, hips bucking. “Ah, that’s good!” So Ruki does it more. Relentlessly. Reita’s bones turn to mush.

“Reita-san, please remember to warn us if you are going to cum,” Kai chimes in. Reita looks at Kai, expression almost desperate, and nods his understanding. Ruki cups his balls, rubbing circles with his thumb, and swallows his cock _all the way to the base_. Tossing his head back, Reita moans helplessly.

Kai decides this distracted state is the perfect time to ask, “Is there anything else you want to try, Reita?”

But Reita just shakes his head, eyes shut tight as he tries to hold out as long as he can, “N-no! This is—fuck, ah—don’t stop.”

“Ahh, it’s good then?”

“Yes! Yes, it’s good, it’s—ah!” His head tosses to the side, eyes still shut.

Kai motions the girl away, out of the shot. This was fucking gold! It was so rare to have a straight boy get so into it, and he wanted to capitalize on it for their viewers. If she was out of the shot, they could get some legitimate gay action for a bit! Reita doesn’t seem to notice her move away, his hips bucking towards Ruki’s mouth. Ruki takes it in stride, not gagging in the slightest even with the surprise thrusts, adjusting his movements to accommodate Reita’s.

One of Reita’s hands balls in to a fist, white-knuckle tight. The other, to the shock of Ruki and Kai, tangles into Ruki’s hair, mostly by impulse, not even to guide him or anything! Kai can already sense the money they were gonna make off this video, and a greedy grin crosses his face.

 _FUCK!_ Reita’s never been sucked like this before. Even the most skilled girl he’d received one from couldn’t handle him like this. Couldn’t take all of him so effortlessly, or handle him moving without being phased. Groaning, he picks his head up and opens his eyes, blinking dazedly. Glassy eyes take their time looking at Ruki, as if he still couldn’t believe he had a man servicing him like this. His chest is heaving, breath uneven and labored. Every muscle in his body is tensed. Even his _toes_ are tingling with pleasure, because each little thing Ruki does is pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Aah!” Reita tosses his head to the side again, “I’m gonna cum!”

And sweet holy _fuck_ , does he cum! Ruki seems to double his efforts after that announcement, milking Reita for all that he’s worth, effortlessly keeping every drop of cum Reita has to give in his mouth while he sucks him dry. Reita actually has to push Ruki off of him, too sensitive post-orgasm to handle the devilish treatment from that mouth any longer.

With unfocused eyes, he watches Ruki stick out his cum-covered tongue, displaying it for the camera. He actually moans when Ruki swallows it, which makes Kai pan the camera up his body and to his flushed face.

“How do you feel?” Kai asks.

After a few panted breaths, Reita smirks a little, “Amazing.”

“Did you enjoy having a man suck your cock?” Kai asks, tone mocking—obviously he did. He just wanted to hear him say it.

Reita scrubs at his face with his palms, laughing in disbelief, “Yeah. Holy shit, yeah.”

“Would you let Ruki try anything else on you?” he asks. Ruki watches him like a hawk, eager for anything else he can get from Reita.

Again, Reita laughs, shaking his head, “N-no. No, I’m spent. I can’t.”

Frowning, Ruki almost wants to sulk. Damn. He’d try anything Reita would be willing to let him, hell, he’d pretty much beg Reita to pound him into the mattress, even! Thinking about it, he licks his lips, palming his erection through his jeans. _Oh yes,_ he thinks, _I could go for that._

“You sure?” Ruki speaks this time, “Could you at least kneel on the couch and bend over, show us your ass? We didn’t get a shot of that like we usually do…”

“My ass…?” Reita swallows nervously. He certainly isn’t used to people looking at that part of him. But… it’s the least he could do, after an orgasm like that. “Y-yeah. Okay.”

Turning around, he kneels on the edge of the couch, crossing his arms on the back of it, resting his head on them. His breath still wasn’t completely back to normal. Ruki’s hands touch his thighs, making him jump a little.

“Knees wider,” he tells Reita, who complies. Once more, he startles, but this time it’s because those hands were spreading him wide for the camera. Against his will, his hips squirm away from Ruki.

“Sorry,” he mutters, relaxing back again.

“It’s okay,” Ruki assures him, gentle fingers returning to hold him open.

Kai films his close ups, “Perfect! Squeeze your muscles?”

Blushing despite himself, Reita does, while Kai films such an intimate part of him. How strange this was! If he wasn’t still feeling weak and shivery, he might protest, but Ruki’s gentle fingers are sending pleasant little shocks through him.

“While you’re here, wanna look at the menu one last time?” Kai pushes one again. They’d never get anywhere with this series if he didn’t push. Peeking over his arm, Reita reads the list again. He was already making over $300. He’d be set for a while… but more money never really hurts… Ruki readjusts his grip, sending more pleasant tingles through him, and Reita clears his throat.

He sounds shy when he asks, “What, um… What exactly counts as number 3?”

“Let Ruki touch and tease your hole, spread you open, lick you, let him work a finger in as much as you can take,” Kai explains, trying not to smirk. Usually, if they even consider it, they end up doing it, “Nothing scary. $30 and you literally just have to stay bent over the couch and do nothing.”

“Will it hurt?” he glances over his shoulder at Ruki, who smiles patiently at him, shaking his head.

“No. I know what I’m doing,” he says confidently, “There’s plenty of lube, too, so no need to worry about that.”

Reita’s eyes move back to the board, and for a long while, he looks at it contemplatively. Eventually, he glances back at Ruki again, and nods. “I’ll try.”

“Awesome,” Ruki smiles wider, hands caressing his ass and hips comfortingly, “Try to relax. Some straight men let their girls do this, even. You might enjoy it!”

“Please put your arms down, Reita, so we can see your face,” Kai adds, in contrast to Ruki’s comforting words. Reita does, cheek pressed to the back couch cushion instead, hands resting on the seat of the couch, holding him up.

Ruki starts by simply groping Reita’s ass, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing, rubbing circles with his hands, kneading the flesh. His thumbs inch closer and closer to Reita’s entrance, stimulation on that sensitive skin making Reita shiver, an uncertain look on his face. He can feel himself being opened with each outward pull, which embarrasses him all over again. There was a camera trained very closely on him while that was happening! How weird! Ruki’s thumb brushes directly across the ring of muscle then, making Reita’s hips twitch away again.

“Shh,” Ruki soothes, hands swinging wide over his hips again, working smaller and smaller circles back to their previous position. The backtracking lets Reita calm down, and this time, he stays still when Ruki touches him directly. It sends tingles up his spine, and to his cock—which he thought was spent—making it twitch.

A kiss to the back of his thigh surprises Reita, and those kisses move slowly upward and inward, and he clenches his eyes shut, uncertain about these sensations. And then there’s a _tongue_ touching him there! Which feels extremely weird, but he can’t deny, not altogether unpleasant. He swallows thickly, eyes still shut tightly. Ruki’s tongue circles around his entrance slowly, letting him get accustomed to the feeling, before it too swipes directly across him. More tingles shoot through him, more intense than the last ones!

His hips jump when he feels that tongue trying to press into him. He’s not sure what he expected, but it wasn’t for it to feel this good! It’s strange and new, but interesting and exciting at the same time. His changing emotions display on his face without him realizing.

A plastic cap is opened—Reita can hear it. And then a squelch-y, liquid sound. Then, there’s something else wet touching him, but it’s different than Ruki’s tongue, it’s his finger. Reita swallows again, suddenly nervous. Part of him is worried Ruki intends to just shove it inside, but he starts that slow circling again instead. Round and around, a gentle, slick pressure that warms Reita from the inside, and before he realizes it, his hips are swiveling, trying to chase the sensation. Ruki’s other hand starts to stroke his cock, which is slowly coming back to life, which only makes his hips move more. Soon, he’s thrusting himself into Ruki’s hand. Ruki doesn’t even have to move his other one, he just holds his slick fingers in place and lets Reita thrust, so that his fingers are stroking up and down across his entrance and all the way to his balls.

 _This is nice._ Reita could cum from this, he’s sure.

Another gentle kiss is placed on the bottom curve of his ass, “I’m going to try and push it in now. Hold still for a minute…”

Ruki stills his hand, though he still holds Reita’s cock, and waits for Reita to quit squirming. He rubs a few more of those maddeningly slow circles, before finally, he pushes forward. The very, very tip of his finger dips inside, and he gently moves his finger in circles, trying to ease Reita open.

“Relax, Reita,” he reminds him, “It’s easier to hurt you if you tense up.”

“Okay,” Reita peeks back at Ruki, but then shies away, pressing his face to the cushion again. He looks very unsure, focused on what was happening to his backside. Kai films the confusion on his face while the other camera records the bigger picture.

Slowly, Ruki pushes it in further, and Reita hisses through his teeth, grimacing.

“Does it hurt?” Ruki asks.

One of Reita’s eyes is squinted shut, the other unfocused. After a moment, he shakes his head, “I don’t think so…? It’s not exactly… comfortable, though.”

“It gets better as you relax,” Ruki continues moving gentle circles with his fingers, slowly and carefully opening Reita, before he dares to push further. Eventually, he makes it past his second knuckle, and it’s then that he feels confident enough to try thrusting it a little.

Again, Reita hisses a breath, making a strange, uncertain sounding whine, his back straightening. Ruki starts stroking his cock again, which has the intended result of taking his mind off of it. He’s able to thrust it more easily after the distraction.

“How does that feel?” Kai asks him.

Reita’s answer is mumbled against the couch cushion, “It’s weird.”

“Do you like it?”

“…I don’t think so.”

Ruki starts twisting his wrist as he strokes Reita’s cock, which makes him shudder and moan.

“Do you want Ruki to stop?”

He’s quiet for a while again before he answers, “I don’t know.”

Kai keeps pressing, “Do you think you could cum with his finger inside you?”

Reita tries to feel it out. The heated, stretching sensation wasn’t doing anything for him. He didn’t outright hate it, but he definitely didn’t enjoy it either. He shakes his head “no.” Ruki frowns, but eases his finger out of him anyway. Damn. There go his hopes of Reita discovering a new favorite and asking Ruki to fuck him! He keeps stroking across Reita’s entrance though, in that same back-and-forth motion he’d enjoyed earlier. Soon enough, Reita’s hips start moving again, and he moans.

“Ohh, he likes that, though,” Kai teases.

Ruki gives him a salacious grin, “Of course he does. My hands are magic.”

Kai’s hand appears on camera, shoving Ruki’s face towards Reita’s ass, “Well, at least lick him some more. He liked that too.”

Ruki rolls his eyes, but does as he is told, lavishing hungry attention to the skin displayed before him. Such a gorgeous man, spread open for him to taste and tease and enjoy. His eyes shut happily while he rims Reita. Both of his hands are on Reita’s cock now, stroking in opposite directions, meeting in the middle, each one twisting as it does so, which turns Reita into a writhing mess, grinding his hips back against Ruki’s mouth and forward into his hands. Ruki has never been happier!

“A-ah!” Reita moans, biting his lip and slowly releasing it, “You’re gonna make me cum again!”

Ruki works harder.

“God, I’m gonna… I’m gonna--nnngh!” With strangled groan, Reita spills himself for a third time, dripping all over the well-worn hotel couch, one of many suspicious stains on the fabric. This time, he is well and truly spent, muscles twitching, body shaking, until Ruki finally eases off of him. He pants against the back of the couch, too exhausted to move. As Kai turns off the cameras, Ruki collects the washcloth from the bathroom and starts to wipe the lube off of Reita, who simply stays there and lets him. Cleaned up, he turns and sinks onto the couch, still resting against the back of it. He watches Ruki move about the room. Eventually, he comes back to the couch.

“You were great,” Ruki tells him, sitting delicately beside him. He was hard as a rock, and rather uncomfortable, “Gave it a solid try. That’s awesome.”

Reita huffs a little laugh.

“Really, it is! Now you know you don’t like a finger in your ass, so you’ll never have to wonder, even with a girl,” Ruki smiles, wagging an eyebrow, “But maybe you’ll let her rub you there.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Reita’s breath finally starts to calm down. Kai soon appears beside them, holding out a stack of cash and Reita’s swim shorts.

“$1400. $500 for letting us film you, $300 for the blowjob, $200 for the handjobs, $50 for the kissing, and $90 for everything else,” he details. Reita takes the cash with excitement, but Kai is still talking, “If you let us keep and use the video, we’ll make it $3000 total.”

Reita’s eyes widen with disbelief, “Are you serious?”

“Totally serious,” Kai nods. Reita glances at Ruki, who nods too.

“Well, shit,” Reita scrubs at his face. That was so much! Are they crazy? He’d be crazy to turn it down! “Yeah, okay. Keep it.”

Kai drops Reita’s shorts onto his lap, and Reita gets up to put them on, cramming the cash into his pocket. Kai digs through a wallet—Ruki’s wallet, specifically—and collects the other $1600, holding out to Reita, who takes it eagerly.

“That it?” Reita asks when Kai seems to be done interacting with him.

Kai looks at him, shrugging, “Yeah, pretty much. You’ve got the cash, we’ve got the video. You can use the bathroom for anything if you need to, but other than that, yeah, you’re good to go.”

“Oh, uh… okay,” Reita shuffles awkwardly.

Ruki bumps him on the arm, saying, “Hey.”

Reita turns to see him holding out a slip of paper with some numbers written on it. He takes it to look closer, and Ruki smiles at him.

“My number. I really like you so far. Maybe we could hang out as friends,” Ruki shrugs, eyes averting almost bashfully, “but, I wouldn’t mind being a booty call, too. I know you said you like girls, but, I mean, if you ever wanna fool around or something, I’d love to get my mouth on you again.”

“O-oh,” Reita blinks vacantly a few times, shocked.

“And, y’know,” he lowers his voice, leaning in suggestively like he did before, “I ride a dick as good as any girl out there. Just as tight and just as hot, too. No pressure, though. I just… wanted to throw that out there. You’re gorgeous,” despite himself, he gives Reita’s bicep a brief stroke, “And like I said, I kinda really like you.”

Eyebrows creeping up in disbelief at what he’s hearing, Reita gives a bashful little laugh, “Wow, um, okay. Yeah, I, uh… Yea, I’ll keep this. Thanks.” Tucking Ruki’s number in his pocket alongside his freshly earned money, Reita scratches at the back of his head, “You, uhhh… Maybe. We’ll see. You kinda blew my mind but it’s uh… it’s weird, for me.”

Ruki tries not to look too hopeful, ducking his head almost shyly, “Yeah, yeah. I understand. Like I said, just… wanted to throw my hat in the ring. Thanks for not being a dick about it.”

“Pffft, yeah, no problem,” he says. For some reason, he’s lingering behind. Maybe it feels wrong to just walk out after doing something so intimate with someone. Ruki doesn’t seem in any hurry to run him off, either.  Reita rocks forward onto his toes, and then back, “Well, I um… It was nice to meet you, Ruki.”

“Yeah, you too, Reita. Um, see you around?” brushing some hair behind his ear, Ruki gives another one of those carefully-optimistic looks.

It’s a cute look, the kind of look girls have given him before, so Reita instinctively smiles, “Uh… yeah. See you.”

Finally, he shuffles his way out of the room, collecting his tank top on the way. He decides to head home, since it seems foolish to keep so much cash on his person, and finds himself shaking his head in disbelief a few times on the way there, running his finger along the slip of paper with Ruki’s number on it.

Who’d have thought he’d ever keep it? Surely not him.

Back in the hotel room, Ruki had collapsed on the bed with a somewhat dreamy sigh. “He was sooooo hot,” he says, one hand skirting lazily over his still-hard cock. He’d gotten so incredibly lucky when he spotted Reita! Kai gives him a once-over, eyebrow raised.

“Ohhhh no,” Kai whines, “Don’t you even start with that, now!”

Ruki thumbs open the button on his pants, slowly inching the zipper down, “Just try and stop me.”

Kai just rolls his eyes with a deep sigh, and turns on the camera, knowing people would pay to see this too.


	2. Uruha's Turn

The next day. The same seedy hotel room. The camera is turned on and eventually comes in to focus on a man sitting on the dingy old couch. He’s got his long hair dyed a light, warm brown and he’s not looking at the camera. He’s not looking at well… anything, really. That is, until he’s spoken to, and he sits up at attention.

“Alright, we’re good to go. Hello, welcome,” Kai says, holding the handheld camera just like yesterday.

“Ah, hello,” the brunette says, a little awkwardly. As Ruki sits on the bed behind the camera and watches, he wonders if the guy is just nervous, or if he’s awkward all the time.

Kai continues as normal, “Can you tell us your name?”

“I’m uhhh, I’m Uruha.”

“Uruha. It’s nice to meet you,” Kai says. Uruha nods in response, “How old are you, Uruha?”

“Twenty t-uh… two…?” he fumbles a little, like he wasn’t even sure, himself!

Laughing a bit, Kai asks, “Twenty two? Are you sure?”

Uruha laughs bashfully, “Yeah, I’m sure. My birthday just passed, I’m not used to saying it yet.”

“Oh, okay, okay! Well, happy birthday!” Kai half-cheers. Ruki and the girl sitting on the edge of the bed join in and clap politely.

“Thank you,” Uruha ducks his head in a miniscule bow, smiling and looking a little uncomfortable.

Kai tries to disarm his nerves with conversation, “Any crazy things happen on your birthday? Get into any trouble?”

“Uhh, I don’t think so? But I don’t remember,” Uruha scratches at his hair, “I got really drunk, and that’s about it.”

Kai nods thoughtfully, “Ahh, okay, okay. Well, let’s see what kind of mischief we can get into today, hm? What are your stats, Uruha?”

“My st—my what?” Uruha leans forward, head turned to hear better.

“Your stats! Like, your height and weight?”

“Oh! Um,” pausing for a moment to remember, Uruha’s lips pout for a bit, and then he replies, “177cm and I weigh uhhh… 62 kg, I think.”

“And what do you do for a living?”

“I stock groceries.”

“Very good. Now that we’ve got all that information, we can move along,” Kai says. “Tell me, Uruha: are you comfortable with your body?”

Uruha glances down at his arms and legs, and then shrugs, “Yeah, I’d say I am.”

“Oh good, good. Are you comfortable enough to strip for us?” Kai asks.

“N-now?” Uruha’s eyebrows creep up a little bit, “You want me to just…?”

“Yes, now. Stand up so we can see you better, and you can start with just your shirt,” Kai explains.

Standing from the couch, Uruha pulls his tshirt up and off, and all three others give a quiet chorus of “ooooh”s when he does.

“Ah!” Kai steps closer, filming Uruha’s chest, or, more specifically, his nipples, “They’re pink!”

Kai’s hand comes into the camera’s shot, running his fingers across one of Uruha’s nipples as if he doesn’t believe it. Uruha squirms away, laughing.

“Yes, they’re pink.”

“Ahhhh, that’s awesome,” Kai says. Ruki and the girl are nodding agreement, giving each other excited glances.

Uruha shifts weight from one foot to the other, “Um. Thanks?”

“Yeah, no, it’s cool, it’s cool. You should show them proudly!” Kai tells him, and Uruha laughs a little. “So, Uruha, are you sexually active?”

“I-I uh… no, not really,” Uruha crosses his arms as if he’s embarrassed, shifts his weight again, and uncrosses them.

“How long has it been since you’ve been with a girl?”

Uruha averts his eyes, pouting, definitely embarrassed this time. He scratches at his hair again, “I… I’ve never, ahm…”

Another chorus of “ooooh!” fills the room.

“Uruha,” Kai asks with heavy interest, “Are you… a virgin?”

Crossing his arms again, Uruha bites his lip and nods. Yes, he was.

“Ohhhhh! We found a cherry boy!” Kai exclaims, “How exciting!”

On the bed, Ruki is practically salivating.

“Wowww, okay,” Kai is grinning behind the camera. Two winners in a row! First they had Reita, who was gorgeous and responsive, and now they have a very pretty virgin! They’d make so much money off these videos! “Do you think you would want to have sex today?”

Uruha laughs, his nose scrunching cutely when he does, and he wiggles where he stands, “Eheheh, I don’t know. Yeah, I guess? I mean…. Yeah?”

“Wow, you will let us share your first time with you?” Kai almost can’t believe it. Ruki is rapt with attention

“Um,” the brunette scratches at his hair, but nods, laughing again, “Yeah.”

“Ahhh, how exciting!” Kai can’t keep the smile off his face, “How far have you gone before?”

“Just… a kiss, or two. But those weren’t even like… makeout kisses…” Uruha shifts his weight again, lips pouting out a little again.

“I see, so not far at all. Well, why don’t you sit back down, and we’ll go ahead and get you started on your very first time, yeah?” Kai moves, and the camera goes wobbly for a bit as they shift around the little room, “So, we’ll just have you get settled… and Ruki…?”

Calling for Ruki was a deliberate move. Sometimes, if you caught the person off guard, you could get them to do something they might not do otherwise. He’s hoping that by having Ruki slip in, they can get away with it.

Unfortunately for him, Uruha startles instead, eyes widening.

“Woah, wait, what?” He scoots back on the couch, “With him? No—I—wait—I don’t---I like girls.”

“Ohh, oh. Sorry, sorry!” Kai apologizes, turning on his bashful charm and the smile that’s gotten him off the hook more times than he can count. “I’m sorry, that’s my misunderstanding. You want to have sex with her?”

Uruha pouts a little and averts his eyes again, embarrassed like before, “Y-yeah. With her. Um.”

“That’s fine! Yeah, that’s okay! Go on,” Kai gestures for her to join Uruha on the couch, which through the camera lens looks more like she’s approaching a cornered animal. Disappointed, Ruki returns to the bed, flopping onto his stomach and watching the scene with his chin propped in his hands.

“Let’s start slow,” Kai suggests, attempting to smooth things over after the little ‘misunderstanding’ that got Uruha worked up, “Why don’t you just kiss until you’re more comfortable? Don’t be afraid to touch her. It’s alright.”

“O-okay,” Uruha nods, barely scooting closer to her. He meets her eyes shyly once or twice before she closes the distance for him, lips meeting his in a clumsy kiss. Though he stays a little stiff, Uruha eventually does seem to get the hang of kissing—his movements start to look a little more confident, a little more natural. Where it had started with her in full control, and him helplessly letting her, it had now become a more heated exchange. A hesitant hand reaches out to hold her waist, and Uruha scoots a little closer now, clearly beginning to let go of the scare he’d just had. Her hand moves up his leg and goes directly for his crotch, stroking him through his swim-shorts. Uruha’s body does jerk a little when she does, having not expected it, and he lets out a quiet sound very similar to a whimper. Jealously, Ruki watches, though he does smile to hear that little sound.

“You can do more whenever you want. If you feel up to it, you can take off your shorts,” Kai says.

Uruha glances up at Kai and nods, and the girl helps him shimmy out of the shorts and toss them aside.

“Oh!” Kai sounds pleasantly surprised, “You have a nice cock.”

“Eh?” Uruha laughs, shifting like he’s embarrassed, “Thanks, I think?”

Kai is undaunted, and moves in to get a close up of Uruha’s privates, “Really! You have nothing to worry about with that~!”

He stays zoomed in when the girl grabs his cock and begins to stroke him.

Uruha stays mostly still, though his thighs and hands are tense. He tries to focus on kissing the girl again but little whimpers keep slipping out, and his face scrunches every now and then, trying to fight them back. Eventually, he manages to relax again, enough to reach for her in return. Lithe fingers cup her breast, groping tentatively, like he was afraid she might get angry for touching her. On the bed, Ruki covers his mouth to hide the fact that he’s giggling—the kid was terrified!

“Why don’t you get naked too?” Kai interrupts, prompting the girl. With as hesitant as Uruha was, it might not happen otherwise! She glances up at Kai, and silently nods, stripping while Uruha ogles her. Again, Kai prompts, “Go ahead and touch her, Uruha. Touch her, kiss her, whatever you want. She’s here for you.”

The virgin casts a nervous glance at the girl, and she just nods encouragingly, sitting back a little and spreading her legs to bare her body to him. Permission granted, he leans in to kiss her neck, one hand sliding up her thigh to feel the heat between them. His mouth continues to wander until he latches onto one of her nipples, and his fingers press a little harder, exploring the folds of her curiously. Despite it being a little awkward and clumsy, it’s enough to draw a few pleasurable sighs from her. When his fingers dip lower, Uruha gets his first feel of her wetness, and he moans low in his throat, fingers slipping inside her while his body shudders.

“Oh, he likes that,” Kai comments to Ruki.

Ruki snickers a bit, “Yeah, wait ‘til he gets his dick in her.”

If Uruha hears them teasing, he doesn’t show it. Driven by curiosity, he slips to his knees in front of the couch, mouth trailing down her body. Pushing her legs apart, he seems almost spellbound as his fingers continue to explore, easily searching out her clit and puzzling out which motions she liked best. Holding her spread, he slowly leans in to trail his tongue up the seam of her, eyes locked with hers the whole time. Ruki’s eyebrows raise a little in disbelief—it seems the awkward boy did have some erotic instincts, after all! Humming happily, Uruha puts his mouth to good use, looking drunk off the taste of her. His fingers soon slip inside her again, and he thrusts them roughly. It catches her off guard at first, but she seems to warm up to it, moaning prettily to encourage him.

“She’s hot isn’t she? And wet?” Kai asks, “Feels good, ne?”

A muffled “Mmhmmph!” is his answer.

Snickering, Kai adds, “It’ll feel even better when you’re fucking her. Are you ready to try?”

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Uruha lifts his head, mouth pink and shining wet. He licks his lips and gives a shy little nod, “Yea.”

There’s a flurry of action around Uruha, who stands in the middle looking a bit lost. Someone passes the girl a condom, and she tears open the little foil packet  at the same time she moves further back on the couch. There’s a camera in Uruha’s face, but then it’s panning down his body, she takes his cock in her hand and strokes him until he’s hard. In moments, she’s got the condom on him, and is lying back on the couch while Kai moves around him trying to decide on an angle.

“Well, go on,” Kai prompts him, and Uruha hesitantly kneels between her open legs. He takes a moment to figure out how to position himself correctly, in which he catches her eye and giggles nervously.

“S-sorry,” he says, finally pushing himself between her lips. His face goes serious the moment he feels her heat directly, and when he pushes further inside, he shudders and moans.

From behind the stationary camera, Ruki breathes out a quiet, “Cuuuuuute!” Kai glances over his shoulder at him, grinning, and nodding his agreement.

Uruha starts to move his hips in short, tentative thrusts, and his plush lips fall open in pleasure. Ruki eyes them with interest, feeling a little upset that he only gets to watch this pretty boy instead of play with him.

“So, Uruha,” Kai starts, after he’s given Uruha a little while to get his rhythm, “How does it feel to no longer be a virgin?”

The side-eyed, smirking glance that Uruha gives the camera is absolutely sinful, “So fucking good.”

Ruki bites his lip. This one definitely had potential, once he got a little experience under his belt!

Kai laughs, “I told you it would.”

After another naughty grin, Uruha’s head falls forward and his face disappears behind his hair, but the camera picks up his quiet moan. Kai reaches forward and tucks his hair behind his ear so the camera can still see him. His brow is furrowed, and he’s watching the girl intently as he continues thrusting inside of her. She gasps softly under him.

“Remember, she’s here for you. Fuck her however you want,” Kai chimes in again. Uruha offers him a side-glance but seems to ignore him otherwise. He’s definitely more interested in the girl underneath him and her reactions.

Changing his pace a little, Uruha takes on a series of sharper thrusts that draw a louder gasp out of her. He licks his lips again and asks, “Feel good?”

She nods, and he readjusts his weight onto one of his hands, and he grabs her breast with the other, palming at it roughly.

“Fuck,” he moans quietly, eyes drifting shut, and his head tilts backwards this time, displaying his neck prettily. Once more, Ruki is left on the bed with nothing but lustful eyes. He gives Kai a pouty look, and Kai rolls his eyes.

“Uruha, you know, we still have options for you to make some extra money. For example, you could kiss Ruki while you fuck her, or let him lick and kiss your ears…”

Eyes still closed, Uruha gives a tiny shake of his head, and then another quiet moan. But then he nods his head a little, clearly preoccupied, “No, yeah. I don’t know, don’t care…”

Glancing over his shoulder at Ruki, Kai shrugs. Ruki decides to take it as permission, and scrambles off the bed. He leans over the arm rest, above the girl’s head, and softly takes Uruha by the cheeks. It doesn’t even offend him that Uruha seems to ignore him—he just wanted a taste of those full, pink lips, damn it! The kiss is a little sloppy, but Ruki can’t blame Uruha for his distraction. He doesn’t mind, either, and simply continues to kiss him heatedly. It all pays off for him when Uruha gives one of his quiet little moans directly into the kiss, making Ruki shiver with delight. He reaches out to tease Uruha’s pink nipples in the hopes of earning a few more.

Kai keeps a close-up of their kiss for a while, and then Ruki teasing Uruha’s nipples. He even moves around to get a behind-angle on Uruha fucking her; he was lithe and lean and the movement made his ass flex in just the right way that Kai was seeing the profits already in his head. Uruha also had some fine thighs which were tensed from the position, and Kai can’t help but reach out and run his fingers across them. The boy gives a startled little sound, but doesn’t stop what he’s doing. Feeling brave, Kai gropes at his ass too, before he finally backs off to film more of the kiss.

It isn’t long until Uruha’s quite moans quite literally become whimpers, and start to fall more often.

“Let us know when you’re going to cum,” Kai instructs.

A few thrusts more, and Uruha turns his head away from Ruki’s kiss, panting, “I-I’m gonna… soon… gonna.. a-aah, fuck!”

Uruha’s hips stutter to a stop, though his abs continue to tense as he spills into the condom. Ruki and Kai both watch him closely, and Kai moves in to film the glassy-eyed, swollen-lipped beauty. 

He’s grinning when he asks, “So? Did you like it?”

Uruha blinks distractedly at the camera, but then he gives a bashful little laugh, “Y-yeah. I liked it a lot.”

“You’re no longer a cherry boy!”

“Thank god,” Uruha snickers.

“Go ahead and sit back,” Kai instructs, “Ruki’s going to take off the condom so we can get our last shot, okay?”

Uruha pulls out and collapses back into the couch, giving a nod. Ruki carefully removes the condom and pours the contents onto Uruha’s lower belly, even daring to dip his finger into it and show off the sticky mess for the camera, all while Kai films it.

“D-don’t!” Uruha laughs, hiding his face a bit, clearly embarrassed by the show. Ruki simply grins at him.

“Alright,” Kai turns off the camera, “I think we’re done here. Unless you’d like to rest for a bit and give something else a try?” He casts a glance at the menu board.

Uruha briefly reads over it and grimaces a little, shaking his head, “N-no, I think I’m spent.”

Ruki pouts, moving to sit on the bed again, and Kai moves to get his wallet. He takes out some bills and approaches Uruha, holding them out, but he pulls them away again as Uruha goes to take them.

“$500 for letting us film, $50 for kissing Ruki. If you’re suuuuure you don’t wanna try—“ Uruha shakes his head, making Kai sigh, “—Alright, fine. You can take this and walk, or we can make it an even $1000 if you let us use the video…”

Uruha looks at the money, then up at Kai, and then back at the money, and then back at Kai, biting his lip. Eventually, he nods, “Um, yeah. Okay… you can use it.”

Kai adds the rest of the money to the handful and gives it to Uruha, “Thank you. Did you at least enjoy yourself?”

Blushing slightly, Uruha nods, and begins to get dressed again.

“What about the kiss? Was that okay?” Ruki chimes in.

Uruha glances at him and blushes a little deeper, “Y-yeah, that was fine.”

“We can give you our email, you know. In case you ever get curious…” Ruki thumps Kai on the shoulder, “Oi, give him our card. Same kinda deal—fool around and try things out, get a pretty paycheck if you let us keep it. No pressure, y’know, just… keep us in mind if your thoughts start to uh… wander, yeah?”

He winks at Uruha, and the other seems to choke a little. Nevertheless, he takes the card when Kai slips it into his hand and starts ushering him towards the door.

“Have a good day, man. Don’t spend it all in one place!” Kai pats Uruha on the ass and shuts the door behind him, leaving the boy standing bewildered in the hallway with a wad of cash in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's next. Eventually :'D


	3. Return of Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice, long chapter that hopefully makes up for how long you had to wait for it! Please enjoy, and let me know if you like it!

Two weeks have passed. Kai and Ruki haven’t had any luck finding people to film. It was like their luck ran out after finding two gems like Uruha and Reita! Thinking of the muscled blonde, Ruki sighs. He really had hoped Reita might call him; it seemed like Reita started to like him by the end of their session, after all! But… maybe that’s Ruki’s fault, for getting his hopes up over a straight boy. Sighing again, Ruki curls up on his side in bed, petting his little dog Koron.

“At least _you_ like me,” he grumbles.  Koron simply squints when Ruki scratches his chin.

It was Saturday, early afternoon. He really should have gotten up by now, but sometimes Ruki wanted a lazy lie-in, damn it! Briefly, he wonders what Reita is doing, and groans.

“I’m such an idiot,” he whines. Koron blinks at him, seeming to agree. Ruki turns his back to the dog, stubbornly wrapping himself in the blanket, mumbling, “Shut up.”

Ruki was floating somewhere between awake and asleep, listening to traffic passing on the street outside his apartment, when his phone rings. He expects it to be Kai, but a jolt of excitement hits him to see ‘Unknown Caller’ flashing on the screen. Maybe it was…? Could it be?

He answers, managing to keep his tone neutral, “Hello? This is Ruki.”

There’s a pause at the other end of the line, so long that Ruki almost hangs up. Just before he does, the person on the other end clears their throat, “Ah, um. Hi, Ruki. Ahm. This is Reita… you uh, you gave me your number after we… after we filmed some… some stuff?”

Reita explains awkwardly, like Ruki wouldn’t remember him. Thinking of that gorgeous body and the way it reacted to him, Ruki rolls his eyes. _How could I forget?_

“Yeah, I remember,” he says, smiling a little, “What’s up?”

“Uhhhh,” Reita trails off for a moment, and one of Ruki’s eyebrows tick up curiously, “No-nothing. I just… I’m kinda bored, and everyone I usually hang out with is busy. I remembered you saying we could just hang and I… I thought I’d call you…”

“Ah, just ‘hanging out’ hm?” Ruki can’t stop himself from teasing. He knows he shouldn’t, because he doesn’t want to scare Reita away, but old habits die hard… “You sound awfully flustered, if you’re only calling me to hang out…”

There’s a quiet pause, “I called on a whim. I didn’t think about what to say in case you actually… y’know, answered... I’m a little surprised that you did.”

“Yeah, well… I’m a little surprised that you even called,” Ruki’s tone softens with understanding.

“Me too,” Reita says.

They both go silent for a few moments, neither really sure what to say. Ruki doesn’t want to let Reita slip through his fingers though, so eventually, he speaks up first.

“So, did you wanna do something out? Or just chill at home?” Ruki asks, fingers playing with the edge of the blanket nervously, “’Cuz I’m not busy, and I’m down for whatever.”

“I want out of the house but I don’t really want to go _out_ ,” Reita says, sounding like he’s trying to decide, “So I don’t know… Can I come to your place, maybe?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll text you the address?”

“Uhhh, yeah. Okay,” Reita sounds surprised, like he didn’t expect a yes.

Ruki smiles a little, “Cool. Well, I’ll see you soon, I guess.”

After they end the call, Ruki suddenly sits up, startling Koron, who yips in surprise and trots away from Ruki’s bed. Mumbling an apology, Ruki decides to leave all his bedstuff out—just in case things took a certain turn with Reita. After a quick hide-the-junk cleanup, Ruki jumps in the shower, cleaning himself up. He rushes through semi-styling his hair and puts on just a little bit of eyeliner, and dresses in a comfy-but-desirable sort of way.

“What do you think?” he asks Koron, picking up the little dog and holding him close to his chest, “I want to jump his bones but I don’t want to _look_ like I want to jump his bones, you know?”

Ever the mystery, Koron tells him nothing. Rolling his eyes, Ruki lets Koron back down, and the dog curls up on Ruki’s pillow like he’s going to sleep.

“Some help you are,” Ruki grumbles.

He continues to fuss over his appearance and the cleanliness of the place, until he’s startled by the doorbell. Ruki gives himself one last look-over in the mirror, giving a nod of approval, and goes to answer it.

“Hey,” he greets, smiling, “Come on in.”

Reita smiles too, “Hi. Thanks…”

The blonde kicks his shoes off inside the door, and Ruki leads him to the main room, offering him a seat. He comes back with a beer for each of them and sits beside Reita on the couch. Neither of them says much, so Ruki turns on the TV to fill the silence. As they drink and watch whatever show was on—neither of them were paying attention to it, really—Ruki starts to feel a little nagging sensation like he’s being watched. It only lasts a few moments each time, and eventually he realizes that it’s Reita, casting side-eyed glances in his direction. When he finally turns to look, the blonde is sitting stiffly, obviously nervous and unsure. Ruki smiles, stretching an arm along the back of the couch and giving Reita’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Ruki tilts his head, watching him, “You can relax, you know. I’m not going to pounce on you or anything! Don’t worry.”

Eyes widening, Reita shakes his head, “Oh! No, that’s not it! I didn’t think you’d… I’m just being stupid. Ignore me.”

Nodding dubiously, Ruki turns back to the television, saying, “Alright…”

Again, they go quiet, but for some reason, Ruki feels like neither of them are actually watching the screen.

“So uh,” Reita clears his throat, and Ruki glances at him, taking a drink of his beer, “What do you do when you’re not uh… filming stuff?”

Shrugging, Ruki tucks his feet up on the couch and hugs his knees, “Sometimes this. I write a lot, and sing a little. I really like fashion, and stuff.”

“Really?” Reita turns to face Ruki, sitting cross-legged now. “That’s really cool, actually. What do you write?”

Warming up a little because of Reita’s interest, Ruki smiles, “Thanks! Uh, I write poetry. Lyrics, and stuff, you know?”

“That’s awesome!” Reita takes a drink, nodding, “I play guitar, like, punk and rock’n’roll music. What kinda music do you write for?”

“Well, I can only play a little guitar, so it’s kind of boring right now, but…” Ruki turns to face Reita too, always excited to talk about his projects. Without realizing it, they’re sitting and leaning rather close. “I have big plans, in my head, you know? It’s dark, and dramatic, and really atmospheric. It’s like rock. But also kinda like visual stuff, you know? The costumes and lighting and all the staging is a big part of it. Of course that’s a long way off, though,” he rolls his eyes, “Because all that shit’s expensive…”

“It really is!” Reita rolls his eyes too, “It costs so much to put on a good show!”

“I know, right?” Ruki is glad to have someone who understands, “That’s why I got into the industry, you know? If you play your cards right, you can get good money really quick. It’s not for everybody, but like, I have expensive tastes, with my art and otherwise.”

“I mean, if you can afford to throw $3000 at me for 2 hours in one afternoon like… I see the appeal,” Reita laughs, “It was the best paycheck I’ve ever made!”

“Oh, really?” Ruki waggles his eyebrows suggestively, “Well, you know how to find me if you’re interested in some more quick cash.”

“Yeah, well,” suddenly a little bashful, Reita scratches at his neck and takes a drink of beer. He clears his throat and glances up at Ruki, before he shies away. “I don’t know about that. It was fun, but…”

Frowning, Ruki waits for him to finish. The pause stretches a little longer than he expected, and he realizes that Reita wasn’t going to say anything else. Rolling his eyes, Ruki starts to turn away. He takes a big drink, finishing for him, “Buuut, you just like girls, I know, I get it. Been there, done that…”

Reita’s hand on Ruki’s shoulder catches him by surprise, and he looks up at the blonde. His heart beats a little faster and he tries to keep the hope off of his face.

“Buuuuut,” Reita mimics Ruki, and then licks his lips. His voice is soft as he corrects Ruki’s assumption, “I don’t know if I like being filmed. It’s embarrassing and I’m afraid of the consequences, having those kinds of videos out there…”

…he didn’t like being filmed. There was nothing in there about girls… or being grossed out by letting Ruki touch him… Ruki’s heart races faster, and he searches Reita’s face. Was the blonde trying to tell him something…? Ruki swallows dryly, barely able to squeak out a response. He’s acutely aware of the heat and weight of Reita’s hand on him still.

“That’s it?” he asks. _Just the filming? No problem with me touching you? No regrets about what happened?_

After a moment, Reita nods, “That’s it.”

“S-so, you…” Ruki trails off, barely letting himself hope this is true, “You don’t have a problem with what… with what we did?”

Reita bites his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. After a slow, deep breath, he lets it slip free and nods again.

“I think I’m okay with it,” Reita says, voice quiet, looking serious. “I mean, if I was just… straight… then I wouldn’t have enjoyed it, right? But I did… Even though it was weird for me, it was also really, really good… I’m not grossed out when I think about it… And I’ve been thinking about it a lot—“

“—You have?” Ruki blurts out, interrupting him. His eyes are wide as he listens to the blonde. This is the kind of thing Ruki would never expect to happen! Exactly what he wouldn’t let himself hope for because it seemed too good to be true!

“I… yeah,” Reita says. Ruki could swear he saw a blush on Reita’s cheeks! The blonde glances at Ruki’s manicured hands, and then back up at his face. He is still quiet and shy, “You were great. I can’t remember the last time I felt that good…  And, like, before the blowjob, when she was touching me to get me going again… I remember thinking ‘oh, Ruki’s hands would be better.’ I’ve…” Reita trails off, _definitely_ blushing now, not able to look Ruki in the eye anymore, “I’ve been horny nonstop. I feel like I’m jacking off all the time but it’s nowhere near as satisfying as… as when you did it. When I try to fantasize, it just keeps coming back to you…”

For a while, Ruki isn’t able to answer. He’s just waiting for Reita to burst into laughter, or people to come from the shadows to announce this is a cruel joke at his expense. His widened eyes continue to search Reita’s face for any sign that he was lying. Reita can only give Ruki shy glances, unable to maintain eye contact.

Sounding a little strangled, Ruki manages to ask, “…Really?”

Reita nods. Ruki notices that Reita’s hand is still on his shoulder, and he covers it with his own. The touch seems to startle the blonde, and he finally looks Ruki in the eye again. Giving the blonde a reassuring smile, he squeezes his hand.

“I’m… really happy to hear that, actually,” Ruki admits, a little bashful himself, “I didn’t want to hope for it, ‘cuz waiting on a straight boy is like, the stupidest thing I could do... But I really liked you, so I’m happy you’re not grossed out, or anything.”

Reita watches a little smile tug at Ruki’s lips, and can’t help but smile in return. This felt like being school-boys again, confessing to each-other. At least Ruki seemed as nervous and unsure as he did!

“So… what now?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” is Ruki’s answer. He takes Reita’s hand between his own and holds it, gently kneading it for something to do, and the hand massage makes Reita want to melt. Shrugging, Ruki’s bottom lip pouts out, “We can just… hang out as friends, if you want, until we know each-other better. Or we can keep trying sexy stuff, if you want to sate some curiosities. It depends what you want, like, if you just want to fool around with me, or if you think you might want a relationship with a guy, or something…”

Reita’s eyebrows shoot upward. It’s obvious Ruki was trying to be cool about it, but Reita couldn’t ignore the hopeful little glance Ruki gave him when he mentioned a relationship. He hadn’t thought that far yet, and he tells Ruki as much.

“All I know is that I can’t get my mind off of you,” he says, “I haven’t considered it deeply yet.”

Ruki’s lips pout further, and he nods, trying not to look too disappointed, “That’s okay.”

That’s clearly not the whole truth, but Reita doesn’t call him out. For a while, Ruki continues massaging Reita’s hand, and Reita watches his fingers work. He’s a little surprised that he cares about Ruki’s feelings so much, since they were practically strangers still, but it upsets him to see Ruki so insecure. With his other hand, he takes both of Ruki’s in his to stop his fidgeting. Curious but still frowning, Ruki looks up at him.

“We’ll figure it out together, ne?” Reita smiles, and after a moment, Ruki finally smiles too. A few moments pass, searching each other’s faces in silence. Finally, Reita gives Ruki’s hands a gentle squeeze, “I feel like I should hug you.”

“I wouldn’t stop you…” Ruki says, with a coy smile. He hopes he doesn’t sound _too_ eager.

“Well, come here, then,” Reita pulls Ruki towards him, wrapping him in his arms. Ruki loops his arms around Reita’s neck, and maybe not-so-subtly presses his body against Reita’s. He wasn’t sure how many chances he’d have to be so close to that gorgeous body again, so he was going to take full advantage now!

It catches Ruki by surprise when Reita actually tightens his embrace, holding Ruki close. Nuzzling into Reita’s neck, Ruki tries to savor it, just in case. But—just maybe—he didn’t need to…

“Nn, hold on,” Reita says, and he begins to move. He sits back on the couch, stretching out his legs that had been tucked under him, and suddenly Ruki finds himself straddling Reita’s lap, still holding him tight. Ruki blushes despite himself.

“Well, then,” he grins, face still hidden against Reita’s neck, “That’s more like it.”

“Shut up,” Reita grumbles. His hands move up Ruki’s sides, and back down, and around his back to hug him again. If Ruki was paying attention—and he was—he would realize that the blonde was weighing things out in his head, trying to decide if he liked the feel of him or not.

After a while, Ruki sits back to look at Reita, with his hands resting on his shoulders. “Well?”

Reita’s hands slide back to Ruki’s hips, “This is nice.”

“Nice?” Ruki quirks an eyebrow, pouting. _Well, that has to be the most underwhelming response I’ve ever gotten._ He’s much more accustomed to lust, so much so that Reita’s answer feels almost like an insult!

“Yeah,” Reita laughs nervously, “I thought it would be weird, but it’s not.”

Ruki might have told himself to behave, and not to push Reita, but he can’t stop himself. His voice softens to a flirty lilt, “Ah, so you like having me on your lap?” He tilts his head, lips still pouted appealingly, and he gently starts to massage Reita’s shoulders.

Another nervous laugh, “Well, I, uh… yeah.”

“Good,” Ruki purrs, still stroking and kneading at Reita’s shoulders, “I like _being_ on your lap.”

“Y-you do?” Reita looks genuinely surprised, and Ruki smiles at him. One hand slides a little lower to caress Reita’s chest, feeling up his well-toned body. His gentle touches soon pay off, as Reita’s hands begin to mimic him, gently stroking Ruki’s sides. He wonders if Reita even noticed!

“Mmhmn,” Ruki nods, both hands sliding down Reita’s torso now. His voice is soft and inviting, “Why wouldn’t I want to be on the lap of such a strong, handsome man?”

Yet again, Reita laughs nervously, obviously not sure how to respond to such blatant flirting.

“I _like_ you, Rei-chan. I _can_ call you Rei-chan, can’t I?” Ruki wets his lips, trying to make himself as alluring as he can. Batting his lashes at Reita, he leans in closer, nuzzling his cheek before he speaks softly into his ear. “It’s no secret that I _want_ you. You’re the hottest guy I’ve ever seen, and you’re so kind... I can be good for you, you know.”

“Ruki…” Reita says, like he’s trying to scold him. But Ruki notices that the blonde makes no effort to push him away, so he continues.

“Let me show you,” Ruki presses a soft kiss just in front of Reita’s ear, hands still stroking, “No girl will ever understand your needs like I can. The only thing I don’t have is tits, but I promise you, you won’t even miss ‘em.”

He grinds his hips against Reita’s. It earns a choked little sound from the blonde, so he keeps doing it.

“I _want_ you, Rei-chan. I want to make you feel good,” he licks the outer shell of Reita’s ear, and he can feel Reita’s breath start to quicken, “It’ll be better than last time, even. No cameras, no pressure, no idiots to get in our way…”

Reita’s fingers clench and unclench against Ruki’s sides. His hips even start to rock against Ruki’s, whether he realizes it or not.

“…There’s just you,” another lick at Reita’s ear, “…and me,” a nip of his earlobe, “…and aaaall the pleasure I can give you. Does that sound good, baby? Will you let me make you feel good?”

“I… I, uh,” Reita struggles to respond. Ruki sits back just a little, smiling at the cute, confused look on Reita’s face.

“You remember how my touch felt, don’t you? Remember the heat of my mouth?” Ruki grabs Reita’s hand, taking two fingers into his mouth and sucking lewdly on them. He lets them slip free, slick and shiny, “You can have it again, you know. It’s right here for you, if you want it.” Ruki takes those fingers back into his mouth, curling his tongue around them, watching Reita with sultry eyes, still rocking his hips.

“I-I… I…” Reita’s eyes are glassy and heavy-lidded.

“Three little words, Rei-chan,” Ruki sing-songs, and leans in to lick and kiss at Reita’s ear again, “You can manage three little words, can’t you? That’s all. Just tell me, Reita,”Ruki walks his fingers up Reita’s chest in time with the words, “ _I. Want. You.”_

The blonde licks his lips, swallowing thickly. For a few moments, the only sound is Reita’s breath. Ruki is holding his own, waiting for his answer.

“I-I want you.”

“Mmmn, there we go,” Ruki purrs. Inside, he’s trembling with excitement— _He actually said it!_ _He wants me!_ —but he maintains his sultry persona like the professional that he is. “Good boy,” he praises, kissing along Reita’s cheek until he finally claims his lips. He gets another happy surprise when Reita actually returns the kiss, fingers tightening against Ruki.

Humming happily into the kiss, Ruki cards his fingers through Reita’s hair, taking his time to savor the moment. The kiss is slow and deep and Ruki is thrilling at the slide of Reita’s tongue against his own. His hands slide down again, caressing Reita’s shoulders and chest and biceps; Reita felt strong and solid against him, all masculine and deliciously toned. Shuddering, Ruki breaks the kiss, trailing a few lazy, open-mouthed kisses down Reita’s neck.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispers, nipping at Reita’s ear again, tugging at his t-shirt, “Take this off. I need to see you again.”

Nodding, Reita helps Ruki pull the shirt over his head. Though he hasn’t said anything else, the intense, interested look on his face reassures Ruki that yes, in fact, he _did_ want this.

Sitting back to admire the man before him, Ruki’s mouth practically waters. “Fucking gorgeous,” he breathes, caressing Reita with admiring hands. He starts leaning in to kiss him again, when Reita stops him, shaking his head.

For a moment, Ruki’s heart drops.

“You too,” Reita says, tugging at Ruki’s shirt, and Ruki’s heart starts beating again with relief, “Wanna see you, too.”

“Okay,” Ruki smiles, shedding his shirt and fixing Reita with an almost bashful look. Sure, Ruki shows off his body quite often, but very rarely does he care so much about what someone will think! Ruki is thin, but soft. He lacks defined muscles, so he’s all smooth skin and soft curves. Next to the well-toned Adonis that is Reita, he feels a little self-conscious—especially since said Adonis was currently examining him.

Reita’s touch is careful, almost delicate, as his hands explore Ruki’s body. Despite his new curiosities, Reita couldn’t deny his attraction to the feminine form, and he is actually quite pleased by what he finds. The softness that Ruki seems unsure of reminds Reita of the girls he has been with, in the best of ways. Reita had always enjoyed the contrast between their bodies and his own, loved the way their skin was smooth and yielded to his touch. Ruki’s body felt comfortingly similar to that.

Lifting his chin towards Ruki, Reita invites the smaller man to kiss him, an invitation Ruki eagerly accepts. Ruki kisses Reita like a man starved, clinging tightly, so that their bare skin presses together, sending shivers down his spine. Eventually, he pulls away to gasp for breath, sliding off of Reita’s lap.

Pulling at his hands, he says, “Come here, let’s get comfortable.”

Reita follows Ruki obediently to the bed that was still made on the floor, and lets himself be pushed onto his back. Neither pay any mind to poor Koron, who—as if this has happened before—looks gravely offended and trots off to the next room.

Straddling his prize, Ruki tosses his hair over one shoulder and leans down to trace his tongue across the seam of Reita’s lips. The blonde’s eyebrows are still furrowed with the focused look on his face, and Ruki laughs softly, smoothing his brow with his thumb. Pouted lips tease, “Mn, so serious, Rei-chan…”

And with that, Reita laughs a little too, and Ruki can see some of his natural personality shining through. He catches a glimpse of the man Reita was when he wasn’t being uncertain and nervous, and Ruki likes what he sees.

“Such a handsome smile,” Ruki compliments, stealing a few kisses while his hands roam Reita’s torso. His lips follow soon after, as he kisses his way down his chest. Closing his lips around a nipple, Ruki hums eagerly when he feels Reita’s fingers wind into his hair. He grinds his hips down against Reita’s, free hand playing with the other nipple, and he feels Reita shiver bodily beneath him.

“Ah, Ruki…”

It was quiet, barely there, but it fills Ruki with a wicked sense of triumph to hear his name in Reita’s voice. He redoubles his efforts, trailing the blunt edges of his manicured nails down Reita’s abs, letting them dance over the cut “V” of his hips, skirting just along the hem of his pants. Again, his mouth follows, and he leaves a wet trail of licks and kisses until he feels his lips brush the denim of Reita’s jeans.  
Ruki palms his erection with one hand, and starts undoing his belt with the other.

After a gentle nip at Reita’s hip bone, Ruki asks quietly, “Feeling good?”

He watches Reita wet his lips and nod, and a devious little smile curls at his lips.

“Good,”Ruki purrs, finally getting Reita’s jeans unfastened. He quickly removes them, tossing them aside like they’d insulted him personally by ever existing at all. Under, Reita is wearing a simple pair of boxer-briefs, which are stretched taut and display the outline of Reita’s cock. It’s Ruki’s turn to lick his lips, before he nuzzles into Reita’s crotch with delight.

“Woah—hey there!” The move catches Reita by surprise, making him laugh in disbelief, squirming away a little. He’s obviously not used to someone being so eager for him, and Ruki gives him a shameless grin.

“Sorry,” he says, but he’s not sorry at all.

“It’s okay,” Reita shakes his head, still amused, “You’re just uhhh… a little excited, huh?”

Ruki kisses along the underside of Reita’s cock, through the fabric, “Mmhmn.”

Again, Reita laughs bashfully, like he can’t believe it.

“I’ve already tasted you once,” Ruki murmurs, between kisses and licks, “You’re fucking delicious, and so is the way you respond to me. Why wouldn’t I be excited?”

“You’re so lewd,” Reita scolds him playfully, but then his voice bites off into a moan when Ruki mouths at his cock a little more thoroughly. He can feel the heat of Ruki’s mouth and breath, but there’s still that barrier between them, and he knows it could feel even better. His hips roll a little, impatiently.

“See? It’s as I said,” Ruki is smirking up at him as his fingers curl under the elastic waistband of Reita’s boxer-briefs, “Fucking delicious.”

And with that, he yanks down Reita’s underwear, obviously fed up with the clothing in his way. He doesn’t even finish the job, and they’re left dangling around one of Reita’s calves, because Ruki is much more preoccupied with getting his mouth onto Reita’s length. When he finally closes his lips around Reita’s cock, the blonde lets out such a satisfied (and satisfy _ing_ ) moan that Ruki shivers in delight. Moaning in return, Ruki sucks Reita deeply, just as eager as he was the first time to display his skills for him. His hands work the base of Reita’s cock and his balls, and his fingertips even dip behind them to tease the sensitive skin there. Without realizing it, Reita’s heels dig into the mattress and he uses that leverage to push his hips up into Ruki’s waiting mouth.

“Fffffffuuuuuuuck,” he hisses, head tossing to the side with pleasure as Ruki bobs on him, taking him easily to the back of his throat. Not sure how the blonde will react, Ruki decides to chance it, and brushes his fingers directly across Reita’s asshole. The response is immediate—Reita lets out a breathless groan, and his hips jump so suddenly and sharply that it _actually_ manages to gag Ruki.

Pulling back, Ruki’s caught somewhere between laughing and coughing. Reita sits up, reaching for him gingerly, with such a genuine, innocent look of concern that it makes Ruki’s heart clench.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Reita frets, barely touching Ruki’s arm, not sure how to help, “Are you okay? I’m sorry!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He gives another cough, and clears his throat between laughs. Tears are beaded at the corners of his eyes, “Holy shit.”

Reita’s head turns to the side a little, and he watches Ruki carefully from the corner of his eye, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Ruki waves in dismissal, wiping his mouth, still laughing a little, “It’s just… It’s been so long since I’ve choked on a dick, I forgot that was a thing that happens!” Grabbing Reita by the chin, he pulls him into a giggly kiss, “You’re so fucking cute. I barely touched you~!”

“Hush,” Reita is nearly pouting, with his eyes averted.

Shaking his head, Ruki stubbornly continues to kiss Reita, on his lips, his cheek, his jaw, “It’s okay! You’re sensitive there. I like how reactive you are, please don’t worry about it! Come on, don’t pout, Rei-chan~!”

“Stooooop,” Reita whines, pulling away from Ruki’s smothering kisses, but Ruki can see that he’s smiling.

“Okay, okay,” Ruki backs off a little, but his hand dips between them to grab Reita’s cock again, stroking him with a firm grip. His face settles back into that flirty expression from earlier, and his eyes flicker downwards, “Do you want me to lick you there?”

Reita nods, licking his lips.

 “Tell me…”

“Don’t make me say it, Ruki,” Reita pleads.

“Three little words, just like earlier,”Ruki shakes his head, smirking, keeping eye contact, “It’s easy. Tell me what you want, Reita. Just tell me: _Lick. My. Ass.”_

“Nooo,” Reita turns his head away, looking pained, but he makes no other move to leave the situation, “That’s so embarrassing.”

“Well, I’m not going to do it if you can’t even say it out loud,” Ruki teases, and his other hand dips between them too, fondling Reita’s balls, teasing just behind them in the way that he had earlier. Leaning in, he licks a stripe up the column of Reita’s throat, ending with a suckle of his earlobe. “Come on, Rei-chan. Only takes a second to say it, and then I _promise_ I’ll lick you until you can’t see straight… You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, I would…” Reita nods distractedly.

Ruki continues in that same, lilting tone, “Then you know what to say~!”

There’s a few quiet moments, during which Ruki continues to stroke and tease Reita, and he begins to wonder if he might have pushed too far. Under his lips, he can feel Reita swallow, and then to Ruki’s delight, he receives an answer… however quiet and rushed it might be.

“… _lickmyass.”_

“Good boy,” Ruki praises him, just like before, though he does whisper into his ear, “ _Even though you mumbled it…”_

Reita looks a little ashamed to be caught, but Ruki isn’t bothered. Quite the opposite, actually. He loves how this stoic, tough, cool-looking guy is actually so alive and dimensional, how he tolerates Ruki being playful, how bashful he gets, and how eagerly his body meets his touch. The longer he spends with Reita, the less this feels only like lust, to him.

“Lay back, get comfortable,” Ruki gives him a reassuring smile, waiting for him to do so before he spreads Reita’s legs and pushes his knees up. He gets settled between them, eagerly eying Reita while his body is so open to him. But… he sees Reita’s head turned aside, and his eyes clenched shut. That simply wouldn’t do. Trying to call his attention back, he asks, “Ready?”

“This is embarrassing,” Reita says again, peeking at Ruki with one eye.

“I know,” Ruki gives him a sympathetic look and pets his thighs. He stopped being embarrassed about his own body a long time ago, but he knows Reita isn’t used to it. He reaches up and turns Reita’s face towards him, “Just focus on me, and how my tongue feels. Soon, you won’t care what position you’re in.”

With a cheeky grin, he flickers his tongue out, not licking Reita directly, but instead delivering teasing little kitten-licks to the underside of his balls, the bottom curve of his ass, the sensitive skin where leg-meets-body. Reita tenses a little with each lick, obviously wanting his attention somewhere else, but Ruki’s plan works flawlessly, and soon, the anticipation of where his teasing mouth would go next seems to be the only thing Reita can think about.

As much as Ruki loves to tease, he decides he should be merciful this time, and finally runs his flattened tongue in a long stripe across Reita’s entrance directly. Like before, Reita’s hips jump sharply, but this time, Ruki chases. Seeking out Reita’s hands, he laces their fingers together and begins to lick him in earnest. Reita latches onto his hands with a death grip, and like last time, his hips are soon rolling rhythmically. He can barely control his voice; his moans are almost whining, and while he tries to swallow the sounds, it only makes Ruki more determined to cause them. Ruki’s eyes narrow with pleasure, happy to smother himself against such a gorgeous man, and he continues to work him over long past the point where his jaw tired and began to ache.

Reita isn’t sure whether to beg Ruki or curse him—not that he could string enough words together to do either. That expert tongue on such sensitive parts of him is sinfully good, but as he’s quickly starting to learn, isn’t enough to get him off. His cock is harder than he ever remembers, twitching and straining even though it’s not being touched, and he’s helpless to do anything but writhe and squirm as Ruki eats him out. He wants to pull a hand free and stroke himself, surely that would make him cum! But Ruki is stubbornly holding his hands and seemed content to torture him like this forever.

“Ruki!” he gasps, followed by a whining moan, “Ohhh, fuck!”

Finally, Ruki can stand the ache of his mouth no more, and lets go of Reita, sitting up with a moan of his own. He rubs at his tired jaw, watching Reita watch him as they both catch their breath.

Despite the pain, Ruki grins.

And then, he finds himself suddenly on his back, and he yelps in surprise.

Wide eyed, he looks up at Reita, who is now atop him, pinning his wrists to the mattress. Despite himself, Ruki shudders—the blonde is panting, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, with a very intense look on his face. It was the kind of look that meant one of two things was going to happen:

  * He was going to get beaten mercilessly.



Or

  * He was going to get _fucked_ mercilessly. 



In that moment of adrenaline-addled attraction, he was disgusted with himself to realize he would thank Reita for either.

Next thing he knows, Reita is kissing him fiercely. It was a flurry of lips and teeth and tongue and his lips were stinging with the bite of teeth one moment, and soothed by the gentle pass of a tongue the next. Then that tongue is dipping into his mouth and Ruki surrenders the kiss to him like a demure little damsel, and he is actually rather feeling like one, to be pinned by the strong, muscled blonde. Just the thought of being at Reita’s mercy sends a shiver down Ruki’s spine, and makes him dizzy with arousal.

Then there’s a hand gripping Ruki through his pants, so tightly that he cries out. Reita doesn’t have to do anything to arouse him; he’s already rock hard. Has been for a while now.

“You’re a fucking tease,” he growls against Ruki’s mouth.

Ruki insists, “I wasn’t even trying to…”

Reita trails his biting kisses down Ruki’s neck, making him gasp and shiver with delight. All the while, he rubs Ruki through his pants, and though he’s not gentle about it, Ruki couldn’t care less.

“Wanna fuck you,” Reita says between nibbles and kisses of Ruki’s skin.

“Please!” Ruki begs him shamelessly, “God, please, fuck me!”

Reita flips him over, and starts yanking his pants down. Ruki scrambles through the bedding for a bottle of lube he may-or-may-not have tucked there just in case this happened.

“Fingers first,” he remembers to gasp, despite Reita’s teeth nipping at his back and shoulders effectively scrambling his thoughts. Soon enough, he feels slick fingers at his entrance, and he bites his pillow, groaning as Reita pushes two inside.

“Holy fuck, you’re so tight,” Reita moans, working his fingers in and out until Ruki relaxes under him, releasing the pillow from his teeth. “Oh my god, baby.”

A few moments more, and Ruki is pushing back onto Reita’s fingers. He’s still flat on his stomach, cock pressed uncomfortably between his body and the bedding. Reita has one hand open-palmed on his upper back, holding him there while he finger-fucks him with the other. Despite his best efforts to get more of those fingers, he can only move so much like this.

“Rei-channnn,” he whines, “Please fuck me! Don’t make us wait anymore. I need you, Reita. Fuck me!”

Reita straddles the back of Ruki’s thighs, and Ruki continues to lay there helplessly, kicking his feet a little with impatience. With one cheek pressed into the pillow, he glares at Reita over his shoulder, pouting. Reita slicks himself up with lube and teases his tip against Ruki’s hole.

“Please, Reita, put it in!” he isn’t above begging for this, “Please, I need you inside me. Fuck me, Reita! Please, let me feel you inside! Please!”

And finally, he forces himself inside. Both of them cry out with satisfaction, and Reita keeps pushing, until his hips are flush against Ruki’s.

This was perfect. Reita was perfect. That finely chiseled body was made for Ruki, he was sure of it! That cock was the perfect shape, rubbing him in all the right ways, and he felt satisfyingly full with Reita resting inside him like this. He lets out an indulgent moan, fingers kneading into the bedding like a cat. Trying to push back against Reita, Ruki finds that he’s pretty much stuck in this position. He can’t move much on his own, so all he can do is lie here and take whatever Reita chooses to give him. Between his body and the bed, his cock throbs almost painfully.

“Please,” Ruki is barely speaking, “Please, please, please, please, please…”

Reita’s breath falls hot and heavy on Ruki’s ear, and he can feel the warmth from Reita’s body where he’s looming over him. Reita mocks him, “Gotta tell me what you want, Ruki. Three little words: _Fuck my ass.”_

Unlike Reita, Ruki has no shame about expressing his desires, “Fuck my ass, Reita! For fuck’s sake! Please, just fuck me already!”

Reita makes a sound then, one that is very nearly a growl, directly into Ruki’s ear, and Ruki mewls underneath him. That mewl chokes off into a louder moan when, finally— _finally_ —Reita starts to move within him. He starts off at a relatively slow pace, but the thrusts are deep and satisfying.

“Yessssss,” Ruki clutches at the bedding, nuzzling Reita’s cheek, “That’s what I need, Rei-chan! Give it to me~!”

“Fucking tight,” Reita moans, “Feel so good, Ruki…”

“That’s right, baby,” Ruki seeks out one of Reita’s hands, twining their fingers together, “Just for you. Any of your girlfriends ever let you fuck their ass?”

Choking on his words, Reita shakes his head, barely able to focus as he thrusts inside Ruki, “N-no.”

“Mmn, you like it don’t you?” Ruki wiggles his ass as much as he can, despite having his man exactly where he wants him, he’s still trying to convince him that Ruki is the one he wants. “You can have that ass whenever you want. Fuck, just reach out and take it, like you are right now!” Each thrust of Reita’s hips presses Ruki’s cock almost torturously against the bedding, the deep strokes inside effectively derailing his train of thought. He shudders, muscles tightening around Reita, “Just—fuck, Reita! Fuck me!”

“Aah!” Reita cries out, dropping to his elbows so his full weight rests on Ruki’s back. The hot press of skin and muscle is beyond satisfying to the smaller man, who moans in delight under him. Reita nips at the back of Ruki’s shoulder, feet hooking over Ruki’s legs and spreading them forcibly as he picks up the pace. He’s rutting hard and fast now, and Ruki clutches desperately at his forearms and wrists.

“Oh my god!” he cries out, too.

Then, he feels Reita’s teeth sink into his shoulder—this bite is harder than the others, guaranteed to leave a mark, and he sounds almost animalistic. Ruki’s eyes roll a bit, and his mouth hangs open as if he would moan, but no sound comes out. He doesn’t think he’s ever been fucked like this, by someone with the rhythm, strength and stamina to make it count. His whole body shakes from the force of Reita’s thrusts, and he bites the pillow again, his own drawn-out howl muffled by the fabric.

Reita pushes himself up again, pulling out very suddenly much to Ruki’s dismay; Ruki is still stupid from the pleasure, protesting incoherently at the loss. He goes quiet, though, when Reita forcefully flips him onto his back, spreading his legs and pulling him into place as if he weighed nothing. The manhandling leaves him stunned, but his cock throbs painfully, twitching against his stomach. With a strong grip on Ruki’s hips, Reita thrusts inside again, fucking Ruki hard and fast.

Briefly, Ruki finds enough coherence to notice Reita is looking at him. Reita _actually_ had his eyes open and was _looking_ at Ruki as he fucked him! Ruki’s back arches, and he reaches for Reita’s ass, pulling him encouragingly closer. His plush lips fall open and he moans prettily for him.

“Rei-chan—!” he says urgently.

Sweat beads on Reita’s forehead, and he’s got that focused look again, “Say it again.”

Ruki struggles to control his voice, “Rrr-Rei-chan!”

“You like that?” Reita asks, whole body tense as his hips rut against Ruki’s. Ruki nods, which makes Reita shake his head in agitation. His voice is strained with effort and pleasure, “I asked, do you like it?”

“Yes!” Ruki gasps, still clutching at Reita’s ass and hips, nails leaving little red tracks behind.

“What do you like?” Reita pushes, “Tell me what you like.”

“You, Reita!” the cry is honest and desperate as Ruki writhes and squirms under him, “Fuck, I like you! I love how you feel inside me! Your cock is perfect! You’re perfect! Please, Reita! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Gooood, please, make me cum!”

Again, Reita growls, and his body curls over Ruki’s so that he can claim his mouth in a ferocious kiss. His hand snakes between them to grab Ruki’s cock, and it only takes a few tugs before Ruki is falling apart. Ruki practically sobs into the kiss, voice nothing but pathetic, whimpering moans as he spills himself across his own stomach and Reita’s fingers. The way he clenches around Reita steals his breath away and drags him over the edge of orgasm too. Reita’s hips stutter to a stop, and his cock pulses as he cums inside of Ruki. The couple pant harshly against each-other’s lips, both too focused on coming back down to move or say anything.

Ruki feels frozen. Lying here, on his back with his legs spread and filled with Reita’s cum, slick between the legs—he feels vulnerable. He can barely remember the last time he felt like this after sex, back before it was his normal, before it was a job. He feels shy, like a virgin after his first time, waiting to hear from his partner how he did. His heart races in the quiet moments as Reita struggles to catch his breath, and he simply lies there, motionless. Unwilling to touch Reita, lest he shatter whatever delusion the blonde had that led to this happening. He wasn’t ready for this to be over, for his perfect man to slip right through his fingers and leave him feeling used and broken. So many thoughts race through Ruki’s mind that he can’t focus on any of them, so they all just fade into an eerie silence.

His heart hurts. He swallows thickly, prepared for a tense, awkward goodbye.

Reita is the first to move. His hand slides from where it had hiked up Ruki’s leg, to his hip. Then his head turns, just slightly, toward Ruki. It’s enough that his nose brushes Ruki’s cheek. Ruki can scarcely breathe.

“Ruki…”Reita sighs, and then he moves again. He pulls out, followed by a trickle of wetness, and he moves Ruki’s leg aside so that he’s no longer between them. Ruki is sure he’s about to move away in shame… but then his arm hooks over Ruki’s middle, tugging him close as he lies beside him.

Letting out a rush of breath, Ruki turns and wraps an arm around Reita, too, pressing the length of his body against Reita’s. Nervously, he meet’s Reita’s gaze, and for a moment, neither speaks. Reita reaches out, brushing Ruki’s hair away from his face, and then his fingers trail down his cheek.

When Reita finally does speak, his voice is soft, “Was that okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“You didn’t,” Ruki’s voice is equally as soft, “It was more than okay, you idiot. I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life…”

Reita searches his face for a moment, and then bursts out in laughter.  He lies flat on his back, turning his head away and stifling his laughter behind his hand. Ruki props up on an elbow, pouting, and thumps Reita on his finely-toned chest.

“Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not!” Reita says, between laughs, “It’s just—I  don’t think—I wasn’t expecting that! Of all the things to say to me after sex, you call me an idiot?”

“Well, you’re being one,” Ruki sulks, turning away. To his surprise, Reita follows, cuddling up against his back and wrapping his arms around him. After a moment of shock, Ruki smiles fondly.

“Shush, Ruki,” Reita coos, “Don’t get cold on me, now…”

“I’m not,” Ruki protests, hands resting on Reita’s arms, stroking lightly. He’s reveling in the embrace, honestly, and though he’s reluctant, he turns to face Reita. Ruki draws nervous patterns on Reita’s chest with the tip of his finger, too shy to look at him for a few moments, “So… you’re okay? You’re not gonna run off and act like I never existed?”

When he finally glances at Reita, he finds a serious, almost disgusted, look on his face.

“What? No,” Reita’s hold tightens a little, “What kind of person do you think—wait, have people done that to you?”

Averting his eyes, Ruki’s pouty look tells Reita everything he needs to know.

“God, that’s fucked. No, Ruki, I’m not running from this,” Reita cups his cheek, and uses that grip to pull Ruki closer and kiss his forehead, then the corner of his mouth, and then shyly, his lips. “I… I don’t know what _this_ exactly is yet, but I think I like it… I think… I think I like _you_ , Ruki.”

Ruki’s chest floods with butterflies then, and he gasps, eyes widening.  He searches Reita’s face urgently, like he had before, looking for any sign of a lie. Reita swallows, looking just as nervous, and he pets Ruki’s hair again.

“You… do you mean it?” Ruki’s chest aches—he’s forgotten to breathe again.

Reita nods, “I do. I want to see you again—“ his eyes widen and he corrects himself quickly, “—not for sex! Well, I mean, the sex is great, so if it happens, that’s okay, but like… I just wanna hang with you. Like… maybe a date? If you wanted to go on a date with me, of course. If you don’t, that’s fine—mph!”

Silencing Reita with an eager kiss, Ruki laughs joyously. “Of _course_ I want to go on a date with you, you idiot!”

“Oi! There you go, calling me an idiot again—“  
“—But you’re being one again!”  
  
“WELL I DIDN’T WANT TO ASSUME! So, we’re going on a date then?”  
  
“ _Yes,_ Rei-chan, we’re going—“  
“—going where? I don’t know how to date a guy. Oh god, where will I take you—“  
“Shopping.”  
“…what? No, that’s—“  
“You’re taking me shopping—“  
“—but I _haaaaate_ shopping—“  
“—I’ll blow you in the dressing room.”  
  
“…You… you will?”  
  
“Mhm…”

“…Okay. We’re going shopping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> This fic was based off a porn video I was linked to, that was just the shade of sleazy and morally-skewed that I enjoy, lol. Of course I had to throw some bandomen in the roles, because I'm just trash like that owo;
> 
> I was debating on whether or not to continue this, with a chapter for each Aoi and Uruha, or continuing with Reita and Ruki's developing relationship, but I decided to settle on a one-shot. So, do Aoi and Uru play along, too? How far are they willing to go? Does Reita ever take up Ruki on his offer? I'll leave that up to you~


End file.
